In a radio communications system, a receiver may provide feedback information to a transmitter. The feedback information may serve to adjust a communication link between the transmitter and the receiver. Receiver circuits and methods performed by such receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a quality and a performance of communication links in a radio communications system.